Le Cul De Ma Blonde
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Dean x Benny] Ce qui plaisait le plus à Benny, c'était son lâché-prise absolu. Dean était insatiable, ce qui tombait bien, puisqu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Benny ne pense à baiser son petit cul parfait.
**« Le Cul De Ma Blonde [1] »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis" sur Ao3.**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** **:**

 **Pairing:** _Dean x Benny_

 **Prompt:** _Spanking_

 **Beta:** _Cathouchka31_

 _Un grand merci à **Mika,** un vieux copain totalement hétéro, qui m'a secondée dans la rédaction de cet OS et qui y a pris un malin plaisir x) :p_

 **WARNING:** _SMUT, scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, langage explicite._

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce qui plaisait le plus à Benny, c'était son lâché-prise absolu. Dean avait en lui une confiance aveugle, et ça lui permettait d'expérimenter beaucoup, beaucoup, de choses. Dean était insatiable, ce qui tombait bien, puisqu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Benny ne pense à baiser son petit cul parfait.

Il était rentré du boulot assez tard, et avait retrouvé le jeune homme endormi sur le canapé, torse-nu, le jeans baissé à mi-cuisses, une main encore dans le calecif. Le cajun n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Sans bruit, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il finit de déshabiller Dean qui bougea à peine, toujours profondément assoupi. Il récupéra le tube de lubrifiant, délaissé sur le bord du canapé, ( _« c'est qu'il a tout prévu, ce mort de faim ! »)_ s'en tartina généreusement les doigts avant de retourner auprès de la Belle au Bois Dormant pour lui écarter les cuisses comme elle le méritait.

« Regardez-moi ça », susurra-t-il, un grognement appréciateur roulant dans sa gorge en apercevant le strass émeraude incrusté dans le plug qu'il avait offert à Dean quelques semaines plus tôt.

La vue du garçon si totalement abandonné, les cheveux en bataille, du sperme séché sur le ventre et le sextoy encore en lui, lui fit prendre conscience de l'ampleur de son érection qui commençait à devenir gênante. Tant pis, il ne ferait pas trop languir Dean, pas après cette longue et épuisante journée de travail, et surtout pas quand ce dernier en avait déjà profité tout seul. Benny le ferait supplier un autre jour. Pour l'heure, il avait juste envie de s'enfoncer en lui, vite et fort pour lui faire regretter de ne pas l'avoir attendu.

Il se redressa un instant pour se débarrasser de son jeans, grognant une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il libéra enfin sa queue du tissu contraignant de son boxer, puis s'installa contre Dean, qu'il tourna légèrement sur le flanc.

De sa main dégoulinante de gel, il se saisit de son sexe au repos tandis que de l'autre, il tirait doucement sur le plug, sans toutefois le retirer.

« _Hum_ … salut… »

Le louisianais releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard endormi et brillant de Dean dont le visage se fendait d'un sourire insolent.

« T'aurais pu m'attendre », souffla Benny la voix rauque, jouant avec le plug. Dean frissonna et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses hanches se mouvaient en rythme, lentement, et il se cala un peu plus contre Benny, sentant son membre dur et déjà suintant contre ses reins.

Le sourire du cajun s'étira tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur sa nuque et pinçait sa chair tendre entre ses dents.

« _A-ah- Benny_ … »

Sa main n'allait définitivement pas assez vite sur lui ; Dean entreprit donc de joindre la sienne pour en prendre le contrôle, mais Benny l'en empêcha. Il le relâcha et abattit plutôt fermement sa paume sur ses fesses. Surpris, Dean eut un sursaut, un geignement pitoyable venant mourir sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi deviner… », susurra Benny contre son oreille, tirant un peu plus fort sur le sextoy. « T'as attendu ce moment toute la journée… T'as voulu te préparer pour moi, hein, Dean ?... Mais t'as pas pu te retenir alors tu t'es branlé en imaginant que c'était ma queue qui remplissait ton petit cul en chaleur, hum ?... » Benny retira complètement le jouet pour mieux l'enfoncer en lui d'un coup sec. Dean ne put que gémir en réponse et se cambra contre lui, se frottant sans vergogne. Ça lui valut une nouvelle claque sur les fesses, plus franche.

« T'inquiète pas, _catin **[2]**_ , tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites… tiens-toi tranquille. »

Benny s'amusa de nouveau avec le plug, qui glissait avec une facilité déconcertante et, chaque fois que Dean bougeait pour en avoir plus, l'autre le corrigeait d'une tape sur le cul, toujours plus ferme.

« T'aimes ça, bébé ? T'aimes quand c'est brutal, hein ? »

« Ferme-la et baise-moi », grogna Dean avant de gémir plus fort, le sextoy adoptant l'angle parfait.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te pilonne et que je remplisse de foutre ton parfait petit cul jusqu'à la dernière goutte, hum ? »

« O-Oui ! _Haan_ ! », geignit Dean au moment où Benny retirait brutalement le plug et s'enfonçait en lui d'un puissant coup de hanches. Le cajun ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il le baisa en lui donnant de brefs et rapides coups de reins, pressé de soulager la tension devenue insoutenable.

« _Brosse-toi pour moi_ », ordonna Benny d'une voix profonde, les r roulant dans sa gorge.

« On est pas dans tes bayous », le taquina Dean.

Benny mordit son épaule sans ménagement. « Touche-toi », répéta-t-il en anglais, même s'il savait que Dean comprenait maintenant la langue cadienne bien mieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. « Vas-y, bébé », poursuivit-il en soulevant sa cuisse, le pénétrant un peu plus, percutant à tous les coups sa prostate. Dean gémit encore, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante alors que sa main allait et venait sur son sexe dégoulinant. « Jouis pour moi », fit Benny en attrapant son menton pour avoir accès à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec langueur.

Dean sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et il jouit longuement alors que Benny avalait ses gémissements extatiques et irréguliers. Le cajun le suivit une seconde plus tard dans un grognement féroce et appréciateur.

« Tu t'es pris pour un marchand de barbaque avec ton dirty talk ? » lâcha Dean un moment après, lové contre le large torse du louisianais.

« T'adores ça quand je te défonce comme une racoleuse _en lauchem **[3]**_ », sourit Benny en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux courts du jeune homme.

« Putain Benny, arrête avec ton cajun ! »

Le susnommé se mit à rire.

« T'adores ça », répéta-t-il avant de lui planter un baiser sur le front.

FIN.

* * *

[1] Le cul de ma blonde : C'est le titre d'une chanson paillarde, histoire de rester dans le thème.

[2] _Catin_ ici pas dans le sens prostituée, mais dans le sens « poupée ». En cajun (le français de Louisiane), on appelle les poupées des catins. J'adore ce dialecte, ahah.

[3] En lauchem : en chaleur.

* * *

 **Autant écrire des lemons ça passe, mais alors du smut, je suis pas fan, je préfère en lire, donc j'espère que cette pseudo-vulgarité ne vous aura pas écorchés xD**

 **Comme d'hab, pour connaître le prochain OS du samedi, allez sur mon profil ;)**

 **Et comme d'had, vos avis sont les bienvenus !**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
